disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse (TV series)
Mickey Mouse is an Emmy award-winning American series of animated shorts created by Disney Television Animation. It features classic characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in contemporary settings such as Paris and New York. The series has the slapstick feel of classic Mickey Mouse shorts, as well as placing the titular character in humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality along with his long-beloved charm and good hearted-ness. It is being executive produced and directed by Emmy Award-winning artist Paul Rudish, known for his work on Cartoon Network series such as Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls (1998). It was announced at Disney's upfront meeting on March 12, 2013 and premiered on June 28 on Disney Channel. Voice cast Main *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Recurring *Jim Cummings as Pete *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck. This was Alan Young's last role, as he died in 2016. Addtional voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Gubbles, Cat *Don Cherry as Hockey Game Announcer (Bad Ear Day) *Fred Tatasciore *Paul Rudish *Brian George *Aaron Springer *Terry Fator *Betty White *Danny Trejo Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) #'No Service - June 28, 2013' #'Yodelberg - June 29, 2013' #'Croissant de Triomphe - June 30, 2013' #'New York Weenie - July 5, 2013' #'Tokyo Go - July 12, 2013' #'Stayin' Cool - July 19, 2013' #'Gasp! - July 26, 2013' #'Panda-monium - August 2, 2013' #'Bad Ear Day - August 16, 2013' #'Ghoul Friend - October 4, 2013' #'Dog Show - October 11, 2013' #'O Sole Minnie - October 18, 2013' #'Potatoland - November 18, 2013' #'Sleepwalkin' - December 6, 2013' #'Flipperboobootosis - January 3, 2014' #'Tapped Out - January 10, 2014' #'Third Wheel - February 14, 2014' #'The Adorable Couple - March 7, 2014' Season 2 (2014-2015) #'Cable Car Chaos - April 11, 2014' #'Fire Escape - April 25, 2014' #'Eau de Minnie - May 23, 2014' #'O Futebol Classico - June 6, 2014' #'Down the Hatch - June 20, 2014' #'Goofy's Grandma - July 11, 2014' #'Captain Donald - August 8, 2014' #'Mumbai Madness - September 26, 2014' #'The Boiler Room - October 2, 2014' #'Space Walkies - November 7, 2014' #'Mickey Monkey - November 18, 2014' # Clogged - December 12, 2014 # Goofy's First Love - January 9, 2015 # Doggone Biscuits - January 16, 2015 # Workin' Stiff - February 20, 2015 # Al Rojo Vivo - March 27, 2015 # Bottle Shocked - April 24, 2015 # A Flower for Minnie - May 29, 2015 # Bronco Busted - June 9, 2015 Season 3 (2015-2016) # Coned! - July 17, 2015 # One Man Band - August 14, 2015 # Wish Upon a Coin - August 21, 2015 # Movie Time - September 11, 2015 # Shifting Gears - September 18, 2015 # Black and White - October 2, 2015 # ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - November 18, 2015 # Wonders of the Deep - November 26, 2015 # Road Hogs - December 11, 2015 # No - January 8, 2016 # Roughin' It - January 22, 2016 # Dancevidaniya - February 5, 2016 # Couple Sweaters - February 12, 2016 # Turkish Delights - March 18, 2016 # Sock Burglar - April 15, 2016 # Ku'u Lei Melody - April 22, 2016 # Entombed - May 13, 2016 # No Reservation - June 3, 2016 # Split Decisions - June 12, 2016 # Good Sports - July 29, 2016' Season 4 (TBA) Specials (2016 - 2016) # '''Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special - December 9, 2016' Trivia *So far, there have been eleven shorts where dialogue in a language besides English. **1.) ''Croissant de Triomphe'' = French **2.) ''Tokyo Go'' = Japanese **3.) ''Panda-monium'' = Mandarin Chinese **4.) ''O Sole Minnie'' = Italian **5.) ''O Futebol Clássico'' = Portuguese **6.) ''Mumbai Madness'' = Hindi **7.) ''Clogged'' = Dutch **8.) ''Al Rojo Vivo'' = Spanish **9.) ''¡Feliz Cumpleaños!'' = Spanish ***On another note, this is the second short to be spoken entirely in Spanish, but it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain like Al Rojo Vivo did. **10.) ''Dancevidaniya'' = Russian **11.) ''Turkish Delights''' = Turkish Home media The first season of the series was released on DVD on August 26, 2014. Gallery 131597_0235_ful.jpg|Mickey whistling in "No Service" Nfvbbbb.jpg|Mickey in Tokyo Go imagengvvd.jpg|Cast of main characters Bbvn.jpg|Mickey yodeling image n gbbb.jpg|Minnie in Yodelberg imagecvvfbfb.jpg|A screenshot from Yodelberg. 132492_0047_ful.jpg|Mickey & Minnie in "New York Weenie". Mm2013.jpg|5 poses of Mickey. Mickeyart plutositting turn final.jpg|5 poses of Pluto. Dd2013.jpg|2 poses for Donald Duck in Mickey's shorts, shoes, and gloves Mmd2013.jpg|5 poses for Minnie Mouse Yold.jpg MickeyArt.jpg|Mickey Mouse MinnieArt.jpg|Minnie Mouse Mickey-mouse-2013.jpg D436d4053bec5dc1ee5959a884dc623af3698f16.jpg MickeyIcon.jpg MinnieIcon.jpg DonaldIcon.jpg|Donald Duck DaisyIcon.jpg|Daisy Duck GoofyIcon.jpg|Goofy PlutoIcon.jpg|Pluto Pete2013.jpg|Pete MickeyVideo.png Disney_Mickey_Mouse,_Vol._1.jpg|iTunes cover Donald Duck.jpg 680x478.jpg wheres_my_mickey_disney_event5.jpg|Where's My Water? presents: Where's My Mickey? 937cf70124e131aa6fb74abf140ff202d3876951.jpg|''Croissant de Triomphe AngryGoofy.png|''No Service'' Comiczone.jpg|Four of the shorts, "No Service", "Yodelberg", "Croissant de Triomphe" and "Stayin' Cool", adapted in the Disney Comic Zone Summer 2013 Special. MickeyMouseSeason1DVD.jpg|Season One DVD cover Imgad.jpg Goofy outfit (2013).png Screenshot 2015-11-26-22-43-08.png Cartoonmick minscooterkiss.png MinnieMouse vector2.jpg MinnieMouse vector1.jpg Tokyogo mickeydesign.jpg Mickeygoofy&donald vector2.jpg Stayincoolgoofyandpropsby.jpg Goofystayincoolinicecream.png Mickey goofy donald vector.jpg Goofyvector.jpg Mickeymousevector7.jpg Mickeymouse vector6.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector5.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector4.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector3.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector2.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector.jpg External links *Review of "Croissant de Triomphe" at FLIP animation magazine *WikiMouse, the Disney Mickey Mouse Wiki *Disney Shorts Debut with New Voice for Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse at Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s American television series Category:Emmy Award winning television series Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Short Series